poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Hex Maniac (class)
Hex Maniac This Psychic is a medium who can spiritually summon the aspect of affliction to cast status effects on a wild pokemon. The Hex Master can also target other humans, inflicting curses, confusion or sleep on another human being. They are considered recluses by most because of their mental state that is influenced by the spirits they summon but it is their eccentric abilities that can help their party capture any target. Cross Classing None 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Hex Maniac Gifted Features 'Glare' Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will - Drains 15 of user’s HP per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Glare. 'Hypnosis' Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will - Drains 20 of user’s HP per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Hypnosis. Hex Maniac Features 'Captivate' Prerequisites: Hex Maniac, 3 Hex Maniac features Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will - Drains 8 of user’s HP per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Captivate, ignoring genders. 'Confuse Ray' Prerequisites: Hex Maniac, a Pokemon who knows the Move Confuse Ray Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will - Drains 20 of user’s HP per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Confuse Ray. Using this on a target leaves discoverable psychic residue. 'Curse' Prerequisites: Hex Maniac, a Pokemon who knows the Move Curse Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Curse as if you are Ghost Type. Using this on a target leaves discoverable psychic residue. 'Dream Eater' Prerequisites: Hex Maniac Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 15 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Sleeping Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Dream Eater. Using this on a target leaves discoverable psychic residue. 'Fake Tears' Prerequisites: Hex Maniac, 6 Hex Maniac features Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will - Drains 8 of user’s HP per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Fake Tears. 'Featherdance' Prerequisites: Hex Maniac Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will - Drains 8 of user’s HP per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Featherdance. 'Fumble' Prerequisites: Hex Maniac, 4 Hex Maniac Features Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will - Drains 25 of user’s HP per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Force the target to reroll any successful check. Using this on a target leaves discoverable psychic residue. For every time you use this ability per day, past the first use on any day, your GM gets one Murphy’s Law point. They may use this point to have you reroll any die you did not target with Fumble, the GM may only target your dice rolls with Murphy’s Law Points. 'Poison Gas' Prerequisites: Hex Maniac, 3 Hex Maniac features Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will - Drains 20 of user’s HP per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Poison Gas. 'Scary Face' Prerequisites: Hex Maniac, 3 Hex Maniac features Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will - Drains 8 of user’s HP per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Scary Face. 'Screech' Prerequisites: Hex Maniac, 6 Hex Maniac features Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will - Drains 8 of user’s HP per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Screech. 'Will-O-Wisp' Prerequisites: Hex Maniac, 6 Hex Maniac features Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will - Drains 20 of user’s HP per use. Target: Pokemon or Trainers. Effect: Use the Move Will-O-Wisp. Category:Psychic Advanced Classes